Mal's and Roses story
by misswitlock16
Summary: Rose and Mal are twins but don't know it
1. Chapter 1

Mal's and Roses story

me: Prince Ben can you plase do the disclaimer

Ben: i don't wanna

me: please

Ben: fine she doen't own Vampire Acdamey or Desendents but owns the plot

me: thanks

third person 15 years ago

Once upon a time in the Isle of the lost Malifencent was giving birth to the twins. She named the one Mal the other one Rosemaire. Rose for short. The Fairy godmother had a vison about the birth. So she took Rose to her friends Abe Muzar and his wife Jaine Muzar a morio family. (a/n Janie is a morio in my story). The Fairy godmother took some of Abes and Jaines blood and mixed it with Roses. So she was a morio to.

15 years later at St. Valdimer Acadmey

Roses pov

Hello my name is Rosemarie Jane Mazur but my friends call me Rose. My best friends are Lissa, Christan, Eddie, Mia, Mason, Adrian, Jill, and Dimitri. Eddie and Mason we graduate from the acadmey.I was walking to the I get there I see LIssa walking out. "Hey lissa." I said while walking over to her. "Happy birthday Rosie" Lissa said. "Thank and don't call me Rosie please." I said. "So do you wanna get the the group together after you are done feeding?" Lissa asked. "Sure I'll be right out then we can go to my room and hang." I said. "Okay see you there." she said. i walked back to the feeders. As I was feeding wishing my mom and dad would vist. As i was walking out I saw a little kid with a big cut. So i used spirt to heal her. The good thing is i don't have the side effects of spirts like darkness. I starting to think I am not a normal morio

A/n i hope you like it please review and let me know what you think i will try to update every Thursday


	2. Chapter 2

Mal's and Roses story

me: Prince Ben can you please do the disclaimer

Ben: I don't wanna

me: please

Ben: fine she doesn't own Vampire Academy or Descendants but owns the plot

me: thanks

third person 15 years ago

Once upon a time in the Isle of the lost Maleficent was giving birth to the twins. She named the one Mal the other one Rosemarie. Rose for short. The Fairy godmother had a vision about the birth. So she took Rose to her friends Abe Muzar and his wife Janie Muzar a morio family. (a/n Janie is a morio in my story). The Fairy godmother took some of Abe's and Janie's blood and mixed it with Roses. So she was a morio to.

15 years later at St. Vladimir Academy

Roses pov

Hello my name is Rosemarie Jane Mazur but my friends call me Rose. My best friends are Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Mason, Adrian, Jill, and Dimitri. Eddie and Mason we graduate from the academy. I was walking to the feeders. When I get there I see Lissa walking out. "Hey Lissa." I said while walking over to her. "Happy birthday Rosie" Lissa said. "Thank and don't call me Rosie please." I said. "So do you wanna get the group together after you are done feeding?" Lissa asked. "Sure I'll be right out then we can go to my room and hang." I said. "Okay see you there." she said. i walked back to the feeders. As I was feeding wishing my mom and dad would vist. As i was walking out I saw a little kid with a big cut. So I used sprit to heal her. The good thing is i don't have the side effects of sprits like darkness. I starting to think I am not a normal morio.

A/n i hope you like it please review and let me know what you think i will try to update every Thursday

chapter 2

me: Mal will you do the disclaimer

Mal: No I am not in the story yet

me: This is were you come in

Mal: Kay she doesn't own anything but the polt so lets get started

Mal's pov Isle of the lost

Hey I am Mal. My best friends are Evie, Jay, and Carlos. We just found out we are going to Aurdon prep. Of course my mom Maleficent made it about her. I was packing when I felt my hand tingles in my hands again. I wonder why I feel that from time to time, Evie decides to show up here, "Hey Eves what's up?" I asked. "Happy birthday Mal and just to see if your done cause the limos here" Evie said. "Yeah and I forgot today was my birthday" I said. We walked out to the limo that will take us to Aurdon prep. As we were driving the i was plotting on how to still the wand.

Rose pov at the academy

I walked into my room and switched on the light. Then everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. "Hey mom and dad what are you doing here?" I asked. "We have some news for you and happy birthday sweetie" Abe said. "Thank you daddy and what is the news?" I asked. "You and your friends are going to Aurdon prep for a year." Abe said. "Awesome when do we leave?" I asked. "You leave in an hour so you might want to go pack." Janie said. I ran and packed. I felt mason in my head. "Opps sorry Mase I got to excited." i said in my head. "Its okay Rose I had my shield down" Mason answered back. Then we got in the limo heading to Aurdon prep.

A/n since i got great reviews I decided to update earlier then Thursday review and tell me who's pov you want next


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything but the plot. To answer your question Hannahevans14 yes Rose will have some of Malfeasants powers to.

Mals pov Auradon Prep

We had just arrived at Auradon prep. As I was getting out of the limo. I bumped into someone. "Opps I am so sorry." I said turning around to see a cute guy. "Its okay Rosie you know you can't resist this." Christian said. "No my name is Mal who is this Rosie?" I asked. "oh sorry my name is Christian and Rosie is over there." Christian points to Rose. I decided to meet her. As I got closer two guys stood in front of her like she's royalty. "Excuse me I just wanted to talk them to make friends with them. "I said. Then the head mistress the fairy godmother came out. "Okay boys and girls the rooming is as follows. Mal and Rosemarie "she said "Excuse mam its just Rose. "Rose said. "Oh sorry Rose next Lissa and Jill will room together. Mia and Evie will room together. Mason is with Carlos. Eddie with Jay and Dimitri has his own room. "Fairy Godmother said. Great I got to room with the look alike me. "Excuse mam but Eddie and I need to be with Rose at all times. "That guy named Mason said. "She will be fine now go unpack. "Fairy Godmother said.

Roses pov

As we were walking to our dorm. "Hi my name is Rose what's yours? "I asked. "It's Mal do you think we could be twins? "Mal asked. "I guess I guess I mean I was adopted but had there blood mixed with mine to make me a morio. "I said. " Kwel but what's a morio?. "She asked. So I explained what morio damphires and strogoi were. I started unpacking when I hear Mia yell ouch. I ran to her room and used spirit to heal the cut. "I really believe

we are twins cuz of just now. I got tingles in my hand while you healed her. "Mal said. Kwel hey Mia did Dimka tell you what we are doing for blood "I asked. "Nope why don't you ask Mase to find out? "Mia asked. Hey Mase can you do me a huge favor? "I asked in my head. "I was thinking the same thing Rose. I already talked to him we came up with a plan." he answered back. "Well what is the plan Mase? "I asked. "We brought two feeders with us. "Mason said. As we were walking back I ran into someone.

A/N sorry its late had a hard time writing it should I add Ben in the next chapter review please and who should be the next pov.


	4. chapter 4

Me: Jay can you do the disclaimer please.

Jay: She don't own anything but the plot.

Me: Thanks.

Jay: Not a problem now to the story.

Prince Bens POV

I was walking back to my dorm. Some girl walked right into me. "Opps so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Rose said. "It's fine my name is Prince Ben but call me Ben what's your name? "I asked. "It's Rosemarie Mazur but Rose for short. "Rose said. "Well it's nice to meet you. "I said." You to are you the reason we are here?" Rose asked. "Um I guess why do you not like it here?" I asked." I do I wanted to thank you for inviting us." Rose said as she curtsied. "Well your welcome Rose would you like to introduce me to your friends? "I asked. "Sure this is Lissa, Mia, Jill, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Mason, Eddie, Dimitri, Adrian, and boyfriend Pyro." Rose said. " You mean Christian right Rosie?" Christian asked." Opps yeah Christian wanna hang?" she asked." Sure so what do you wanna do?" I asked." How about truth or dare?" Lissa asked." Sure everybody said." Ben truth or dare." Dare I said." I dare you to kiss Rose." Mia said with a smirk. I leaned in to kiss Rose. When we kissed it felt like fireworks were going off. "WOW" We both said at the same time. We played till lights out.

Roses POV

I can't believe that kiss. I have never felt that way before. I layed in bed thinking about the kiss till morning. I made a pro/cons list about Ben. I decide to go for a run before school. I was running around when I got a weird feeling. I looked around and spotted Ben. Hey what's up? "I asked taking the headphones out. "Nothing thinking you?" Ben asked. "The kiss life if any strogoi can get us here you? "I asked." The kiss and what you told my girlfriend. "Ben said." Oh I am surprised Christian didn't punch you in the face." I said looking around." What man I am so dead." Ben said worried. Nah heck he's use to how far our dares go. "I said." WOW?" I said." That's awesome how do you know Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay? "Ben asked." I really don't know them any of them but I think Mals my twin." I said walking away. I go back and get dressed. Christian walked in. "Hey babe what up?" I asked." I think we should break up? Christian said." What why did I do something wrong?" I asked about to cry." No baby I just saw how you reacted to the kiss." Christian said." Will we still be friends?" I asked." Of course I still love you Rosie." Christian said. He left that's when I had a melt down. I decided to skip class.

A/N sorry it's late please don't hate it has something to do with the plot.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry I know its been a while was busy with sickness and work. All rights go to their rightful owners I realized I forgot Adrian in room assignments he's rooming with Mason and Carlos.

Warning mentions cutting

Mal's Pov

I had just gotten to class when I notice Rose didn't show up. "Hey Mason where's my sister?" I asked leaning towards him. "Hold on I'll see. "He said before his eyes glazed over. He gets up and sprints out of the room. I get up and follow him out. As we were running the gang sees us pass by and started to follow. We have arrived outside my dorm. "Do you have your keys on you?" Mason asked sounding scared. "Yes why go you sound scared?" I asked. "Please don't ask that but someone get a teacher." Mason said with tears in his eyes. I saw Eddie take off down the hall at a full run. I unlocked the door and opened it. When I did we where hit by the smell of rustic iron and salt. Mason sprinted over to were there was an almost passed out Rose. "I am sorry Mason and everybody else the pain got to much." Rose said while crying. "It's okay sis but what happened." I asked."Sprit and a broken heart." Rose said still crying. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Christian broke up with me and for some reason the sprits side effects are bothering me." Rose said tiredly. "I thought i felt darkness through the bond." Mason said. We stood there looking at them like they had two head except Lissa and Christian. Eddie and the fairy godmother came into the room. "What is going on in here and why are you not in class?" The fairy god mother asked calmly. "Um Rose cut herself." I said. Rose looked so pale and ashamed. "Rose come with me the rest of you take the day off. "The fairy god mother said. Rose and Mason stood up. Then Mason scooped up Rose and followed the fairy godmother out. I sat on my bed and started to cry. "Oh Mal shh its okay Rose will be fine." Jay says while giving me a hug.

A/n who's pov should I put up next


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot sorry i havent uploaded in a while

Mal's Pov

I woke up in the infirmary. I looked around and saw Mason and the Fairy Godmother. Then everything rushed back to me. "Oh shit Mason I am so sorry please forgive me." I said while tears fell down my face." Shh its okay Rose i was waiting for the darkness to show up." mason said as he held me while i cried. "But why did the darkness decide to show up now." I asked. "It could be because you are using spirt again or the fact you are somewhere new and just broke up with Christan." Mason said. "What is this darkness and do whe need to send her to the Isle of the lost?" asked the Fairy Godmother asked with corcern. "No its when she uses to much spirt it wont hurt anybody but her and me. The darkness will make her cut herself or go crazy. It makes me angry so I usally go spar or a long run till i calm down. The reason it can afeect me is becase i am shadow kissed." Mason explained. "What is shadow kissed?" the Fairy Godmother asked. "When we were younger Lissa Eddie Mason and me were in a car accident that killed Lissa parents and her brother. We thought Mason and Eddie where killed to. They accturally died but with spirt we can bring people back once but we cant do that to many times because we will go crazy. We meet a person that did. Thats why its called shadow kissed is because there shadows have been kissed by the shadows." I explained. Then I started to get thirstythat when Fairy Godmother notice. "Wow is there any thing you need?" she asked. " Can I have a feeder and some water please?" I asked. "Sure sweetie I would like you to take a few days off of school." the Fairy Godmother said. "Sure but one condition." I said. "Okay whats your condition?" the Fairy Godmother asked. "That Mason and Mal stay with me. I don't want to be by myself. I would ask for Lissa to but I figured it was to much to ask for." I said."Of course the three of them can stay with you. I don't want to make you feel like you can't come to me about anything. I am here to help." the Fairy Godmoter said.

a/n sorry its short I just wanted to get something up review


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hey Benny can you please do the disclaimer for me

Ben: No

Me: And why not

Ben: Because you have been ignoring us

Me: I am sorry life kind of got in the way and it didnt seem like people have been intrested in it

Ben: Fine she doesn't own anything

Me: Thank you Benny

Ben's Pov

I was looking around to see if I could find the new kids. I saw all but a couple of them. I wonder where Mason, Lissa, Mal, and Rose are. I decided I would go see the Fairy Godmother to see if she knew." Hey Fairy Godmother I was wondering if you knew where Rose, Mal, Lissa, and Mason are ?" I asked." Why yes I do. I have giving them a day or two. There had been an incident with Rose this morning." The Fairy Godmother said." What kind of accident please tell me?" I asked starting to panicked. " I don't know if she would want me to tell you or not its kind of personal." The Fairy Godmother said." Please tell her I really need to talk to her its important." I said sounding like I was begging." Okay I will see what she says and I will let you know." The Fairy Godmother said with a twinkle in her eye." Thank you so much see you later." I say. I leave the Fairy god mothers office and went looking for Audrey so I could break up with her.

Rose's Pov

After I wake up I lay there in bed thinking about everything that has happened. Then i get hit in the face with a pillow. " Hey princess um the Fairy Godmother is here to see you." Mason says." Oh hello Fairy Godmother. What can i do for you?' I asked." Oh well you see Ben came by my office earlier looking for you. He says he really needs to talk to you its really important." The Fairy Godmother says." Okay do you think he come to my room so i can talk to him. I really don't want to have to deal with the question." I asked." That's fine I will go tell him that you want to see him." the Fairy Godmother said with a twinkle in her eye. I watched the Fairy Godmother leave .I then turn to the gang." You guys are to leave when I go to talk to Ben alone got it." I say." Okay we will" They say at the same time. Then a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Mason got up saw it was Ben so he signaled to leave." Hey Ben um how are you doing?" I asked." I am good just broke up with Audrey. I heard a really cute girl was in the infirmary this morning it left me wondering why." Ben said." Well I was because I had a side effect from spirit . I think it might be because I of the stress of being at a new school or Christian breaking up with me or I am using to much spirit." i say." Oh well if you want to leave you can I mean I don't want anything to happen to you."Ben said while trying not to cry." No are you crazy there is this guy I would like to get to know. "I said trying to catch his eye." I bet the guy is lucky to have caught your attention and I guess you also want to get to know your twin sister." Ben said sounding really upset now." How densened are you I mean seriously. You are the guy I like I mean that kiss was like powerful." I yelled at him. He stood there for a minute then he walked towards me.

a/n well i hope you like it i kind of feel mean leaving a cliff hanger but first to comment will get a sneak peek of the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

working on next chapter and I am stuck at the moment


End file.
